


Kokichi Ouma's high school life

by Foffy_the_Sheep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foffy_the_Sheep/pseuds/Foffy_the_Sheep
Summary: Kokichi Ouma struggles through his everyday life as a high school student
Kudos: 9





	Kokichi Ouma's high school life

Two minutes til class, and Kokichi Ouma was running late. It was always a struggle for him getting to seventh period on time even on a good day due to it being across the school from his sixth period, and today had not been a good day. He’d dozed off in math class, and had missed the bell going off at the end of the period. The teacher apparently either hadn’t noticed or hadn’t cared enough to wake him, and thus he’d only started to stir awake when a quiet girl from the next class politely informed him that he was in her seat. Even though he’d gathered his things and took off towards his next class as quickly as he could, he could already tell that he was going to be late. Nevertheless, he kept up his hurried pace, even after the bell rang with him still out in the hallway. 

Ms. Yukizome would usually let it slide if he was a minute or two late, but today it was a full ten. She didn’t say anything, but Kokichi could tell by the look in her eyes as he quietly took his seat mid-lesson that he’d be getting a talking to after class. He sighed and grabbed the textbook from under his desk. He was still tired and low-energy, so this wasn’t a day where he’d be able to give it his all. Fortunately he’d read ahead on a previous day when he’d felt better than now, so he was able to coast through the lesson despite only half paying attention.

Before long, class was over. As expected, Ms. Yukizome pulled him aside to talk. “Kokichi, this is the third time you’ve been late to my class”. The boy looked sheepish. “I know, I’m sorry. I have math before this, and it’s in the other building, so…” He trailed off without finishing. “Have you considered getting your things packed a few minutes early so you don’t have to be in such a rush?” Ms Yukizome asked. “Mr. Kizakura keeps us working up til the bell.” She sighed and gave a slight nod. She’d been in his class when she was Kokichi’s age, so she knew this was true. “Look, I already let you off with a warning twice, and I’m really only supposed to do it once. I’m afraid i really am gonna have to give you a detention this time”. Kokichi looked down at the ground, his hair drooping as he tilted his head downward. “I understand.”

After getting a detention slip written up for him and haphazardly shoving it in his bag, Kokichi made his way out of the school and to the front of the building. Once outside, he spied a familiar black sedan and headed towards it. The understated and rather commonplace vehicle was in stark contrast to its driver, a woman in her late 30s with dark hair, impressively large drilltails, and an immaculate dress. Most people knew her as Celestia Ludenberg, but Kokichi called her mom. He greeted her as he slid into the passenger’s seat, then lifted his backpack over the center console to put it in the backseat. He made small talk with his mother for a bit about school, but left out the bit about detention; he’d break that news later. After the conversation died off a few minutes later, he leaned back the seat and dozed off for a bit until they got home.

When Kokichi awoke, the car was pulling up to the front of the old mansion that he and his mother had been living in the past three years. Apparently she’d inherited it from a relative who passed away or something, but Celeste was always vague about the details and eventually he’d learned to not bother asking. It was rather old-looking and had seen better days, but it was still in decent enough shape that most people would consider it a rather nice-looking house. It had certainly been an improvement over the cramped apartment they’d been living in before that.

After grabbing his bag and going into the house, he headed up the stairs to his bedroom on the second floor. After stowing away his belongings in their proper places and changing into more comfortable clothes, he simply laid down on the floor for a while, phone in had with a pair of headphones in each ear that were connected to it. He’d meant to turn some music on to play through the headphones, and though he ended up initially forgetting and then simply not caring enough to ever do it, he left them in anyway. He stayed there until dinner, and then headed to bed straight after eating. It had been a long day.

The next day at school, Kokichi was sitting in the cafeteria. It was breakfast before the first bell, and he was sitting at a table by the door when someone approached him. “Hey, aren’t you that kid who was asleep in my seat yesterday?” Kokichi looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and a quiet voice standing near the table. “Hard to say, I fall asleep in a lot of classes” he said. She thought for a moment. “You have Kizakura for math sixth period? Sit towards the back?” Kokichi nodded. “Yeah, that’s me. Sorry about that”. The girl looked at him confused. “Huh? Oh no, I- I’m not mad, I was just wondering if I could sit here.” She gestured vaguely to indicate the empty table. “Uh, sure, go ahead.” Kokichi said, a bit surprised.

The brown-haired girl took a seat on the other side of the table and one seat down from him, apparently too worried about imposing to sit directly across from him. “I’m Chihiro. Chihiro Fujisaki” she said. “Nice to meet you. I’m Kokichi Ouma.” She sat awkwardly for a moment before opening up her bag and pulling out a small package of mini donuts. By the looks of it, she’d bought them at the convenience store across the street from the school. “I usually sit on the other side of the cafeteria in the booths, but it’s gotten so crowded over there lately.” Chihiro said, opening up her mini donuts. Kokichi nodded “Yeah, I don’t like how noisy it is over there either.” 

After that they made some more small talk for a bit before falling silent. Neither of them was completely sure what to talk about, but they didn’t entirely mind the company either. They stayed that way until the end of breakfast, then bid each other farewell as the first bell rang, leaving them to go their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> The original concept for this fic, which I've since forgetten, was completely different from this. I really have no idea how I ended up here, I just played this by ear.


End file.
